


Of Sushi and Marriage Proposals

by carlyhope



Series: #HoBrienWeek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: He was finally allowed to cheat on his diet and there was nothing to cheat with. Enter Dylan.





	

“What do you want on your pizza?”

 

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

“Sushi, then?”

 

“Now you are just mocking me.”

 

“What? You are not allowed sushi either?”

 

“I am. Occasionally. But there is nowhere to get sushi around here. I already checked.“

 

“That desperate?”

 

“I’m on a diet. And allowed to eat my favorite food maybe once a month. You bet I’m desperate.“

 

“I can’t imagine not eating pizza.”

 

“Now you’re just being mean.”

 

“I would never.”

 

“You most definitely would.”

 

“You wound me.”

 

“I know you.“

 

“Are you implying I’m cruel?”

 

“No. You tease and you toe the line but you are never consciously cruel.”

 

“How gracious of you.”

 

“It is the truth.“

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“You can also be very sweet, when you want to.”

 

“Damn right.”

 

“But you rarely want to.”

 

“And who is mocking now?”

 

_*knock knock*_

 

“What is that?”

 

“Room service.”

 

“You ordered food?”

 

“Sort of.”

 

_*A serving trolley is wheeled in with a covered plate*_

 

“What is that?”

 

“Well, when I checked and found no sushi restaurants nearby I asked in the kitchen and one of the guys was kind enough to wipe me up a batch since they got some fresh salmon and tuna.”

 

“You what?!”

 

“Should be some avocado and mango ones as well. Nothing fancy but better than nothing, right?”

 

“…”

 

“Hoech?”

 

“Remember when I said you could be very sweet occasionally?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I grossly underestimated you. This goes beyond sweet. Or thoughtful. This is marriage proposal worthy.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“I get right to it once I eat all this.”

 

“It might not be good.”

 

“I don’t care. I haven’t been allowed sushi for months.”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

“Oh, god, this is so good.”

 

“Uhm …”

 

“I could kiss you.”

 

“Before or after the marriage proposal?”

 

“Food. Kissing. Proposal. In that order.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“They even put ginger as an aside.”

 

“Thoughtful of them.”

 

“So, so good.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_*sigh*_

 

“You won’t have any?”

 

“Don’t worry, I already ate. All yours, big guy.”

 

“I will have to double all my routines tomorrow but it’s so worth it.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

**  ** **

 

“All done?”

 

“Mmm …”

 

“You’re good?”

 

“The best.”

 

“Good.”

 

“So, how about that kissing?”

 

“What?”

 

“The plan.”

 

“What plan?”

 

“Food. Kissing. Marriage proposal?”

 

“That was a joke. Right?”

 

“No.”

 

“You want to kiss me?”

 

“Now more than ever.”

 

“You wanted to before?!?”

 

“Often.”

 

“What?”

 

“It feels like we are going in circles here. So, how about that kiss?”

 

“Just one?”

 

“Negotiable.”

 

“And then the marriage proposal?”

 

“Well, we can give it a week or five so I can prepare better but yeah.”

 

“Prepare?”

 

“The ring, the speech. You took me a bit by surprise.”

 

“But you are ready for kissing?”

 

“Very much so.”

 

“OK.”

 

“OK.”

 

_*Kiss*_


End file.
